doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Jtrons Of Scotland
Script Scotland, 1960 Inside the mountains of Scotland, three Jtrons are ploting. Captain Jtron: We're almost ready. In just a few hours, this planet will be destroyed! Officer Jtron: Of course. But, the legends may be true. There could a defender of Earth called the Doctor. Captain Jtron and Doctor Jtron start laughing. Captain Jtron: We have been on this planet for six hundred years. If the Doctor exsists, then why hasn't he come to destroy us? Officer Jtron: I suggest we postphone the project. Doctor Jtron: We can't. Professer Jtron is waiting. Officer Jtron: We should at least do a scan. Captain Jtron: Fine. Captain Jtron goes over to the computers and does a brief scan. Doctor Jtron: You see? No Doctor apart from myslef. Captain Jtron: We get rid of Earth tonight! The Doctor Meanwhile, the Doctor and Jane are in the TARDIS. The Doctor: Told you, Jane. Scotland is fun. Jane: And the Loch Ness Monster does exsist. The Doctor: That happens a few years from now, the Zygon's first invasion of Earth. Jane: I suppose that was a long time ago for you. The Doctor: Come on. Let's explore! The two get on thier feet and start walking down into a market. A creature in a black cloak is buying dangerous goods. Jane: Hey you! What are you doing? The creature starts running off for the mountains. The Doctor and Jane start running after him. The creature goes through the mountain. The Doctor: End of the line. The Plans In Action The creature takes off her cloak and runs in with her bag. Captain Jtron: You've returned at last. Commuincation Jtron: I'll put my stuff in the brain. Brain: Anlysing.. anlysing.. anlysing.. TNT. Used to explode things and kill living things. Doctor Jtron: My sort of thing. Officer Jtron: Using the brain, we can take energy from the TNT, causing radioactive energy at 90 percent more then usual, exploding the planet. Then, Professer Jtron can use the energy to collect planet data so that he can rule the universe! Captain Jtron: Indeed. Bearucrat Jtron: A brain won't provide us with enough energy. We'll have to charge it to the computer. Captain Jtron: Ok. Officer Jtron and Doctor Jtron plug the two devices together. Officer Jtron: Lights out, Earth. The brain and the computer start producing too much radioactive energy. Captain Jtron pushes a big red button. Captain Jtron: We will need to have a second stab at our plan. Officer Jtron: If pushing it forward makes too much, maybe pushing it backwards will make enough! Captain Jtron: Good plan. The Broadcast Bearucrat Jtron: I'm getting a live broadcast from Professer Jtron. Professer Jtron: How is the project going? Captain Jtron: Not very well. We've just had a problem with the energy compresser. Professer Jtron: HOW DARE YOU! BLOW UP EARTH IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSLEF! Captain Jtron: Ok. Sorry. Professer Jtron: No more talk. The broadcast stops. Commuincation Jtron: We'll have to use Project E. Doctor Jtron: But we havn't tested it yet. Captain Jtron: It's our only hope. Project E Captain Jtron: Now, Project E is the most dangerous thing ever invented by Professer Jtron. We musn't let it fall into the wrong hands. Officer Jtron: Like the Doctor's. Captain Jtron: We had this talk earlier. Bearucrat Jtron: But there is 48 percent proof that he exsists. Captain Jtron: See? 48, not 100. The lift stops and the five step out. Doctor Jtron: Because Project E produces less energy then the brain, they'll be more chances of the plan going right. Suddenly, two shadows appear. Doctor Jtron: Who's that? The Doctor: I'm the Doctor. I'm 1200 years old. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey and the constalation of Casbrius. I'm the Destroyer Of Worlds, the Oncoming Storm and you are just a Jtron. TBC... Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor